Im Not Human & Mum didnt Tell Me
by Chloe-sexy
Summary: I Found Out 3 Days after my birthday im not human they call us soul hunters we hunt vampires and other mythical creatures I bella swan but now Kayla is a soul hunter and im going to live my Life without edward cullen he left me but HE doesnt know what I'm
1. Chapter 1

He left

3 Days after my 17 birthday I grew angry the next thing I knew I was glowing red

I wanted to kill him he was just a horrible vampire he was going to die!! He was.

All I wanted to do was go see my mother I don't know how long I stood there very second minute whatever how long I was there I got angrier a second later I felt someone put their hand on my shoulders' put my hand on it and threw it over my head and slammed them onto the ground I took all my anger out on that person when I slammed them down I got hit with this shook wave of what I just did I look down and there was Jacob I only stared at him he look surprised of what I did cause like how big he was as well as he was a werewolf.

I just broke down I started crying my legs wobbled and I collapsed on the forest ground then another hand was on my shoulder I kept crying.

He had left and I had just hurt my best friend all I loved had either been hurt in my presence or left me when he said don't get yourself hurt for Charlie I really didn't know what he meant but now I know if I hurt someone I love it hurt me and I hurt Charlie.

I'm not sure how long I had been crying for tho the person who had touched me was still here and Jacob just left to go do something. Then I had a flash back

_*Flashback* _

_Mum had just finished my story but then she said "darling when you grow up you will be specia. Just like me you will be stronger than any vampire or wolf you will be fast and you will be very pretty 3 days after your birthday you will pass out for week no more no less you are not related to your farther but you are still related to me you will become a ghost hunter meaning well I will tell you after the transformation ok now sleep well my ghost hunter"_

_*flashback ended* _

At that moment I passed out the ice that was going threw me was as getting stabbed over and over again and not stopping it just kept going half way through it I could hear things much better than I could before the pain started I could hear that I was in my room there was someone beside me but I did not care I heard footsteps from outside the house it was Jacob he started running Charlie wasn't home he ran up the stairs and opened my bedroom door I could hear that his breathing stopped and then he growled what have you done" the person next to me said"

I did nothing I knew this was going to happen it was her all along just not ready to the age"

yet he growled then walked over to me he put his hand on my forehead "she she she' he stuttered "she's the same temp as myself is there something wrong what's happening tell me now or I will ring your neck out you dam lady" now now Jacob clam down she will awake soon there is nothing wrong she is transforming at the moment have you heard of the ghost hunters?"

He looked shocked then said "what does that have to… Ohhhh… but she you No I have to go tell dad" she just nodded

Then he ran out in to the forest then transformed into a werewolf to tell the others and billy

When he was out of hearing rang I listened to the person next to me I smelt her she smelt just like my mother though she couldn't have been her but it was she smelt just like her I was freaking Out what did she mean transformation? Was I becoming a vampire?

No Edward said it felt like red hot fire not cold blazing fire.

I felt like I was gaining eye sight but I wasn't tho I could see I could see the lady next to me it was my mum renne' but when I looked closely I saw a young women like me but a bit older.

I heard Jacob coming with Sam in wolf form but when they got to the edge of the forest turn changed back I looked at them closely they weren't wolves they were shape shifters they knocked on the door than came in and up into my room where I was laying and the lady well mum was sitting next to me Jacob walked in and said " where's the lady? Who was here before I was gone 4 2 mins they lady just smirked and changed shape to my mother's form Jake looked very surprised Sam just looked bored

" ah Kara nice to see to again are you here to make sure this young girl knows who she is?" yes sam I'm here for my daughter" Sam Looked Shocked "what? Did you just say?"

"I said daughter my daughter Sam"

"But her you are like…. You mum can't how?"

"I can't say ok Sam tho in a way she is a raised her and told her when she was young she is my daughter but I'm not her birth mother and Charlie isn't either I'm her god mother I'm here to guide her"

Jacob looked stunned. Then his eyes glazed over Sam didn't looked scared because he knew that he was only getting info off her.

Wow how did I know this well whatever I'm becoming I know what's going on.

He came back to and looked at me just stared."So they call you soul hunters"

Mum just nodded

"So what's her real name what's Bella's real name?" said Sam

"Well her soul hunter name is Kayla well your soul hunter name is your real name"

Ok then how long till she awakes very soon she should be able to hear us I dunno if see and see us with her inner eye yet but I dunno when she can hear see smell and other things she should awake"

At that moment I was getting tired I closed my inner eye and hearing and fell in to a deep sleep but I could still feel the pain but not as much.

_At That Time_

Well I can scents that she will awake tomorrow may I say this is very quickly meaning she will be a very good hunter or a very bad one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay ppl thanks for reading my story I just randomly did it and so I'm happy that you like it its only my second story and so yer I hope I keep it interesting for you if u have any good ideas just pm or review me. **

**So once again thank you 4 reading and her it goes.**

_The Last Day _

I woke up I looked around, the lady that said that she was my mum, she wasn't here or Sam or Jacob.

I could hear lots of things I listened out for Jacob and the pack. Jacob was telling the pack about something I really didn't care. I listened again into the forest there was that lady running like 100Km an hour wow. I realised that I could hear where laPush is I'm really confused then I heard the pack and Kara Coming back I sat on the bed and waited.

When they came in they look really corshess like I was going to kill them or something I just put on a blank face Kara just stared at me then said

"Boys maybe u should go she might not be able to control herself"

They backed away slowly and ran I just looked at the door than stared at kara she stared back

"Who are you anyway?"

She looked at me confused look on her face

"bellz it's me reene' can't you see me?"reene said a bit confused

Umm well you sort of do tho you look younger and prettier the way I look like"

Then she said a bit shocked "Maybe you should have a look at yourself huh?"

She got up and got a full length mirror out and set it up

I got up and walked over to it and look at myself in the mirror I stared at the person in the reflexion they had Black hair with White Streaks in their hair they had curves in all the right places everything was perfect she had a run to be more beautiful than Emmet's wife, then I realised that was me.

Bella Swan!

"Wow"

I stared at the image of me I got so happy. Then my hair suddenly changed to gold I got confused then it turned silver dull silver I got even more confused.

Kara laughed then said. "Here let me explain to you"."Bella you are no ordinary girl anymore youare a soul hunter/dark angel we are more power full than vampires and wolves. You now are going to be when you are older the most powerful person on the planet you will help human vampires and mythical creature

E.g Fairies pixies dwarfs' withes warlocks descendants Ect.

You will have to be friends with the votrui and wolves you are the brains to them all let me tell you u won't be able to see any humans or anyone for a matter of fact. you will kill them you will suck the soul out of them or drink them like vampires. So for now you will have to come with me".

For some reason I believed everything and I trusted her I walked over to her and whispered to her "I believe you".

She looked shocked then whispered "Wow Ok then come with me then".

She touched me on the shoulder and we disappeared. She left a note on my bed saying….

_**.AN.**_

**Ok I know its short tho I only put this up 2 days Ago and iv been having family problems so yeah I'm just going to explain the colours in her hair they are her moods :**

**Aqua: Calm **

**Red: Angry **

**Yellow/Gold: Happy **

**Pink: Love**

**Black: Deathly angry losing control **

**Black/White: Power nearly empty**

**Shiny White: Happiest **

**P.m me plz hoped you liked it ill do a new chapter soon cause I have no clue what to do next help me out if you want**

**B.t.w I only do new chapters if I know ppl are reading it so R.R if you want more**

**SxY!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay I hope you like it. I sometimes I'm going to add colours for the hair thing kk.**

****

When we re-appeared Kara look concerned I looked at her confused

"What's wrong?"

"Aren't you dizzy or feeling sick a headache anything" she said concerned

I shook my head no nothing

"We'll you loved travelling like that when you were little "she quietly whispered

"What! I What!"

"Oh… you heard that umm…. I'll tell you later" she walked off quietly

I walked after trying to keep up with the big strides we walked down a very long corridor

It looked like Hogwarts or out of Xmen **(********there really good movies as well as the new x man movie is out at cinema's)**(heehaw)

She came to a massive door she said some mumble jumble and the door opened she walked in and sat down. She gestured to the seat on the other side of the desk she was sitting at.

I sat down and my mind was just blank I couldn't think I was taking in all that at happened in the reflection of the window I could still see that my hair was still had white streaks In it.

"Do you know why my hair is this colour?"

"She just nodded"

"Well can you tell me?"

"oh sorry" she stutted "well I'm guess that yr hair is your emotion but I'm just guessing you should know that u weren't supposed to *Change* until maybe 2 months or so but your emotion trigged it that was some emotion it was so you won't be able to start classes to maybe a month or so you can just roam around with your sister Karli I supposed"

"Wait I have a sister?"

"Um no not blood related but she will be coming around in like 10 minutes come with me"

She put out her hand I touched it and next thing I know we are in the infirmary I wasn't startled I felt like I had done it a hundred times.

We walked through a door that said "Transformation" we walked up to a girl my age with blue Crystal eyes.

"Kara?"

She interrupted me before I could say anything.

"You can still call me mum I still think you are my daughter I raised you to think I was I still love you the same as always"

"Well Mum" I said slowly "why does she have blue eyes?"

"Well why do you have purple eyes? And changing colour hair?" said she sternly

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offended you " I mumbled

"Oh no sorry I'm not mad at you I'm mad at Taylor" said she motherly Tone.

"Um ok then but can you tell me why?"

"Yes sorry well it's becauSe of your power maybe Karli is a healer or she might have a water power or something" well se your eyes are purple and I have no clue what u will have "

"I have purple eyes!" I really wanted a mirror and the next thing I knew there was one in my hand I look at mum she shook her head I shrugged and looked at my eyes' I was so happy then I saw my hair changed colour to Gold I smiled. Then it changed back but it was really shiny

The girl on the bed moved then groaned I stepped closer and sat at the side of her bed.

I watched her wake up when she opened her eyes she saw us then she shyly smiled she stood up and walked up to mum and said "hello miss" then she did the same to me I smiled and stood

Mum said nodded to karli and walked out we look at each other than ran to catch up to her we both ran. When we caught up to her she said

"Well did you have fun running without tripping we both giggled and said yes at the same time we giggled more.

We both knew we were going to be best friends.

We followed her to a door she opened it and walked in. we walked in after we looked around be both gasped this was very nice very thing looked expensive.

"You like?"

We both nodded. I hope this was where we were both staying.

"So do I. I heard in my head we both looked at each other is shock.

"Kara what was that" karli asked surprised

"Oh that was just your bond with Kayla it means you to are good friends and are going to become really good friends 4 life"

Well I'll let you roam around your new room if you want me just scroll though your new mobiles that are sitting over there and ring me Kay ciao girls"

She walked out of the room when she shut the door we ran to each other and started jumping up and down together. We both knew that we were going to have so much fun. We walked past the dinner and kitchen then we walked down a hallway there was a door to our right you walked down a bit further there was another door on the right and down more on the left there was another door. We opened the door on the left.


	4. Chapter 4

When we looked in there was a bathroom there was a spa Bath shower skink the walls were stones is was dark tho relaxing we shut the door then turned around to walk up the hallway to the other door on the right we opened it and there was a bedroom **(If you want to see what it looks like go onto my profile and it has the bath room bedrooms kitchen and lounge room as well as spa)**

"Do You Mind if I have this room? Oh hold on let's see the other one first"

"Yeah good idea Kayla anyway I'm very fond of this room not my style" she said shyly

We opened the other door there was the other Bed Room then Karli said

"You can have the other room I love this it's my style!!!" I nodded

I walked out to the lounge room to have a look around there on the coffee table was a note and a box the note said:

_Girls _

_Here are your new phones pick one each and give the boz back to me _

_Love . _

_Kara_ .

_Xxxx . _

Karli__

**Heyy I know it's a bit small tho I did another before this today if any of you have an idear what karli and Kayla should do maybe ill skip the classes and start doing missions or don't skip classes and do missions please help xx**

**SxY!!**


	5. Help!

_**Hey so sorry been busy and I forgot about this story so ill update ASAP **_

_**I want to make a few things clear iv been saying *ghost hunter* I mean *soul hunter* I'm going to do the school part I'm not going to miss it **_

_**Can anyone give me some exotic names but make sure u can put them down as nick names as well like *Sallie-sal* **_

_**I'm working on the next chap soon I'm so sorry again **_

_**p.s if anyone wants' to be a part time beta, I don't care if you're starting out all I want u 2 do is make sure everything makes sense as well as if I spell something wrong.**_

_**It would help me ALOT so I keep UPDATING!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_

_**PPs does anyone have any idea's of what happens in class and what they learn about I'm having a block!! Please HELP!!!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_SxY!!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Italics Are karli ***** _

"_so…. Kayla u wanna have a look at the phones?!!!!"_

"Sure"

***walks over to the coffe table***

WOW! So cool it the lastest model of blackberry

Madd

"So tonight wanna have a slumber party to get to know each other? We could sneak in lollies and stuff?"

"_and that's what I was Gonna say your mum was right we are gonna be Besties!" now lets txt her to show us out and to the nearest mall!!"_

*Hay mum can you come

here and show us the way

out we r going to look around

Love bellz

Xxxx

"well I sent the txt she'll be here soon"

_Ók I'm going to go get changed "_

"can I borrow some clothes?"

"_sure I checked how big my cupboard was and it is full of clothes for some reason"_

_*_**Changed***

***KnockKnock***

"_come in"_

Ok girls now here is $100 for this arvo have fun and remember to take your phones! I'm busy with work atm so only call if urgent ok?

_Yep_

"_Now follow me girls for the way out on the way back in ill send someone to u ok?"_

She led us out and waved us off

We walked down the road

'this must be the main road lets just stay on it for the time being is that ok karli?"

"_yeah its a lot to get round your head huh?'_

" yeahh it is so how long it u know about this" ?

"_mm a day I had a flash back of my aunty telling my before I went out cold " _

"Same!"

_Wow! Your hair!!"_

" _your hair the streak it changes colour !!"_

Ohh yeah my hair does that every since the Change* it has been doing that..

"Hey mum said we weren't allowed near…. Oh none of these ppl r ohh… ok then"

"_What are you talking about Kayla ?"_

"Umm don't worry as well as please call me Bella for the time being but not around anyone else? Kay?"

"_sure! Heres the lollie shop lets go buy like $50 of lollies!! _

_*_**goes up to counter where a young teenager is working***

Can we please get $50 worth of lollies you can pick?"

"Sure" The teenager stutterd"

I frowned "what was that about?"

"_Hehehehe" "he was stuttered cause you look Hott! Look what you are wearing skinny's and a purple tokio hotel shirt with a vest and your hair is lose curlz"_

I smirked "Ok well here he is comes let's ask him where we can get some fizzy drink and stuff"

"hey dude where can we get some fizzy drink ??" _Ánd cream and ice cream"_

"Well sell the only stuff in town cause well you aint supposed to have any if your in the academy "

"Well dude we aint in the academy Yet!"

"so can we get coffee' and vanilla icecream then cream some coke and lemone, lime and bitter that should be it"

***he ran off to get it***

**We handed him the money and left**

"See that was easy on the way back like sort of walk fast so no one sees us ok?"

_Sure I can't wait!"_

***Ran back to the academy * **

**Karli opend the door and there stood 2 God like creatures ***

**We walked through the door and were about to keep walking when I got a txt **

Girls there are two boys waiting for

You at the door Ethan and Tom

they will take you to your room

love reene'

xoxo

I stopped and turned around and walked back to the guys

"You could have told us u was waiting for us…"

They smirked "well we didn't know that you were you's she said you were 2 girls that would come back soon she didn't say that u were HOT most girls are tho u girls are Smoking HOT!'

The other guy nudged him in the Ribs

"Sorry that's tom my friend I'm Ethan" he held his hand out I shook it I put my hand out for tom tho u got down on one knee and kissed my hand he did that to karli to.

Karli giggled I wisperd under my breath haha she has a crush!" Ethan laughed

"ok madams your escort to your room is ready" let's go"! karli giggled again I shook my head and turned "is he always like this?"

"He laughed and nodded'

"Ok then so lets go"


End file.
